


Bedeviled Chronology

by wheel_pen



Series: Bedeviled [10]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8353348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheel_pen/pseuds/wheel_pen
Summary: I think the stories work best in the order in which they are presented. But if you want to reread them in chronological order, here’s the list.





	

Bound for Trouble [Charles@6-7, Erik@12-13]

You’ll Be the Death of Me—Chapter 1 [Charles@9, Erik@15]

Revenge of the Baby-Sat [Charles@10, Erik@16]

Wolf at the Door [Charles@12, Erik@18]

You’ll Be the Death of Me—Chapter 2 [Charles@14, Erik@20]

Bewitched [Charles@15, Erik@21]

Bewildered [March; Charles@17, Erik@23]

Bothered [August]

I Knew You Were Trouble When You Walked In [post-marriage]

The Wrong Side of the Bed [post-marriage]


End file.
